Birthday Surprise
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Sookie and Jason go out for a night of drinking and Sookie winds up in bed with Jesus. I personally think Jesus is HOTT and think it was a TOTAL waste when they made him Gay for the show.. Jesus ISN'T gay and I thought he needed some Sookie loving too!
1. Chapter 1

I just had to let Jason Lala and Tara take me out for my birthday. We went to Merlotte's for the 3 d's Dinner, Dancing and Drinking. Dinner was awesome Sam caught some crawfish and cooked them for me. After dinner we did some dancing and I really tried not to drink. After a couple hours of being sober I decided to do a couple shots with my brother and Lala.

I even got presents from some of my friends. Lala bought me a new little black dress and Tara bought me the shoes to match the dress. Jason told me he'd tune of my piece of crap. Once the presents were all done we started dancing again.

I was starting to have fun as the night went on. I was even happy when a couple random guys bought me a shot for my birthday.

The last guy who bought me a shot made my mouth drop open. He was 6 ft, Green eyes, well-built and Latin. He even took me out to the dance floor for a spin. Man could he dance and drink. Two hours of dancing and drinking, we ended up in a dark corner of the bar making out and feeling each up.

I hadn't even realized that Jason took off with some girl. It was around 1:30 when I was ready to go home. It was then I realized that Jason left me. Jesus said he would give me a ride home. We left the bar and I followed Jesus to his truck. We got in and I told him the way to get to my house. Once he pulled up the house we both got out and stumbled up the steps and to the door. I fumbled in my purse for my keys and after about 10 minutes I finally found them.

I opened the door and me and Jesus stumbled into the house. I shut the door and Jesus had me against the door. His hands were all over me, and his mouth was exploring my neck. Jesus's lips and tongue assaulted my earlobe even as his hands began to fondle my breasts through my shirt and I was breathing heavy. I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine for a searing kiss.

He pulled my shirt over my head and had my bra off moments later. Still with me against the door, he brought his lips to first one breast and then the other. His hands were already working my skirt down my hips, taking my panties along with them. He checked my readiness with a growl and then picked me up and thrust into me, his hands taking most of the impact of my body against the door.

I wrapped my legs and arms around him, he carried me over to the back of the couch. Jesus and Sookie took both hands to their clothes. Now both bare-chested, they pulled into each other and into their embrace, savoring the feeling of flesh on flesh. Finally, she pulled from the kiss to catch her breath, and he moaned, his eyes popping open. The primitive desire in those Green eyes―the longing―took Sookie's breath away even more than his kiss had, and she pulled him back to her lips after only a few seconds.

He set her on her feet and managed to get her skirt open without damaging it as she worked to kick off her shoes. He pushed her skirt and underwear down as far as his long arms could manage without breaking their kiss. She shimmied to get them farther off as he turned his attention to his own jeans. The buttons did not survive on them, and his jeans were past his hips in moments, his engorged cock springing up behind them.

She wrapped her arms tighter and she pulled herself up him—almost like she was climbing a tree. He placed one hand under her bottom again to support her and then thrust into her with one long stroke. They moaned into each other's mouths. He tried to move them to a wall so that he could pound into her more deeply.

She broke their kiss with a sound that was half-moan and half-giggle. Jesus continued his ungraceful waddling even as he stayed buried inside of her. Her eyes followed his, and then they both laughed out loud as he continued his stilted movements toward the nearest wall. Of course, he didn't allow those movements to make him dislodge from her.

He finally got them to the wall and pushed her against it, even as he made sure to take the impact with one of his arms. He began to move in and out of her more forcefully.

"Yes!" she sounded as he moved, filling and then un-filling her; he seemed to be caressing her from the inside out.

Jesus slowed down his thrusts to prolong their joining. She moaned and used her internal muscles to grip his cock in order to give them both even more pleasure. He growled as her body clutched his. She moaned as he slowed down his movements even more. She savored his every advance and withdrawl from her body. She whimpered and moaned as he thrust into her slow and deep, hitting her spot as if it had a target on it.

He kept his pace slow as they were both brought to an overpowering orgasm that began like a trickle of water leaking through a crack in a dam and finished as a mighty river crashing through that same dam. He held her against the wall while he emptied and she pulsed. He pulled out of her and gently set her onto her feet before kissing her lips lightly.

Sookie smiled and said, "How about a shower."

Jesus grinned and said, "I'm all about conserving water."


	2. Chapter 2

(Jesus POV)

We take time in the shower to wash each other thoroughly, and then we spend more time getting each other dirty again. I give Sookie oral while she stands against the wall with her legs slung over my shoulders. By the time her second orgasm hits from my tongue and fingers, He's ready to go again and take her against the wall while her legs are wrapped around my waist.

Once were completely sated, we quickly wash each other off again as the hot water is all but gone. We take our time drying one another off, and make our way back to the bedroom.

There's no need to put cloths on, as we never got under the comforter so we simply got onto bed and begin leisurely kissing again.

After a few minutes the kisses increase in intensity again, and next thing you know, we're off to the races. We start with me on top, which within minutes brings her to her first orgasm, and then we switch to her on her knees and me behind. This is my favorite position which damn near makes me lose control and gives her two more orgasms before we're switch to the reverse cowgirl position.

I'd like to say that I am able to hold out for some time but I'm done for within a few minutes - but not before giving her another two orgasms, the last one finally triggering mine as I let out a growl from deep in my chest. I'm sure that I can't go again tonight, even if my life depended on it. Sookie snuggled into my chest and the two of us fell asleep both of us breathing in sync with one another.


End file.
